


Moonlight Battlefield

by BlueEyedArcher



Series: Outlast One-Shots [39]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Battlefields, Blood, Blood and Injury, Cute Orc and Elf love, Domestic Fluff, Elf Waylon, Elf haters, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Orc Eddie, Palming, Racial Tensions, Soldiers, Teasing, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:26:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: In the wake of a war, refugees are flooding the city and among them is an elf who is facing the trials and obstacles of being a knife ear in a city that despises nonhumans. When facing the hardships, an Orc (Eddie) rises to help the poor elf (Waylon) and takes him under his wing.





	Moonlight Battlefield

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a new concept i wanted to try with the fantasy stuff. This is kind of like the skyrim one I did but a completely different universe and a world I created myself. I hope you guys enjoy it and please leave a comment below to tell me what you think.

**  
** The crack of the hammer on the heated steel was the only sound all morning as the large orc male worked away in his forge. From early morning til the sun peaked high into the sky. The imperials had him burning the forge around the clock fixing swords and shields, hammering out dents and molding over cracks in armor. Making new saddles and harnesses, the work was never ending. He rarely got a break in the day but when a shipment of steel was running late, his work was able to halt for a while. The enemy was putting a hole in the supply chain from one city to the next. Even the ships weren’t safe when travel on land was halted with the battles. He finished up his blade for the evening, letting it cool before he could get back to forming the hilt and do some of the more detailed work that was needed. He straightened up, groaning at the stiffness in his back and the soreness in his shoulders as he wiped the sweat from his brow. The strip of raven black hair that ran down the center of his head was disheveled and hanging down in front of his face. His deep blue orbs were scanning his surroundings, noticing the market wasn’t very busy that day. **  
**

 

“Hey! Give that back!” A small vice piped up from a few stalls away. The orc’s eyes turned to spy that area to see what the disturbance was. Many other eyes had followed but no one seemed at all inclined to get involved. A small elven boy with fair pale skin and long blonde, nearly platinum locks tied back into a neat braid down his back. His long pointed ears sticking out like a sore thumb with his small lithe form. There wasn’t very many elves around this city due to the cruel bias and hatred for their kind. Because of the war, many elves ended up run off their lands and refugees, They’ve had to resort to theft when nobody would hire them for being knife ears. This one seemed to be grasping at a loaf of stale bread, possibly several days old and not very far off before it begins to grow mold. Two larger men were standing over the elven boy, big burly men that had lineage in the military. Proud nobility to say the least with inflated egos because they were human.

 

One of them shoved the elven boy back into the merchant stand with a growl. “You know the price for stealing knife ear.” One of them held the bread out to his companion as he brandished a dagger.

 

The elven boy fought back, pushing at the man’s chest and grasping at his wrist to keep the blade away from him. His pale blue orbs were wide and terrified as he cried out. “I didn’t steal it! I promise. I paid for it myself!” He yelped when he was grabbed by the throat and slammed back down onto the table. His arms pinned by the companion while the man held him there, pressing the blade against his cheek.

 

“Yeah, with stolen money. Nobody would hire a knife ear around here.” He spat out. Not a single person made a move to try and stop them, none except the orc. The people in the city didn’t like nonhumans very much but they tolerated the orc because he was half human and he worked for the military. Fulfilling their orders and fixing their equipment. It gave him a level of immunity. If anyone hurt him, it was considered sabotaging the military forces by outing them a reliable and necessary worker. That was considered treason and results in immediate execution. Everyone in the city knew that and so he was left alone.

 

In a few swift strides, he was looming over the two men with a dangerous glare. His shadow casting over them both and drawing their immediate attention on him. “Oh, it’s you Eddie.” They grumbled, not at all thrilled to see the blacksmith present. These two caused quite a bit of trouble from time to time and gave him flack for being half orc. His father was orc, his mother was a very kind human.

 

“Is there a problem here?” His tone was a deep rumble that accompanied an orc voice but still ran smooth when calm and serious. It took a long time for him to work on it so he could be understood speaking common tongue. And amidst that was taking on a human form of his name. Edward or Eddie was easier to say then most orc names, including the one his father gave him. So he went by them.

 

“Not at all. Just teaching this knife ear a lesson.” The companion of the man barked out with malice in his voice. A small whimper left the elven boy’s lips when the blade was pressed to his ear now. “Steal from here, lose an ear. That’s how things go.”

 

“Do you have proof that he stole that bread or that money?” Eddie asked firmly. “You know the rules boys, if you cut his ear off and don’t have proof, you’ll have a nice long stay in a jail cell or be working the mines by the end of the week.”

 

They scoffed, giving Eddie a side glare as they spoke. “Who would hire a knife ear to work for them? He had to have stolen the money.”

 

“The logging caravan!” The elven boy blurted out suddenly. “They hired a couple of us to help with their horses. We got paid when they delivered the lumber to the northern walls.” The city was under threat of being attacked and logging caravans were heavily armed with mercenaries and many had elven and orc workers to protect the supplies. The lumber was used for fortification of the exterior walls. Before they reach the bridge leading into the city and then the interior walls which were gated. The only other way in and out were the southern docks where shipments from the islands provided vegetables and other food goods. The farms there were untouched by the enemy and weren’t far off. Just a days travel across the waves and back.

 

“There you go.” Eddie said firmly. “I was just talking to a couple of their guys this morning to fix a broken buckle on their cuirass. Now let the boy go.” He said firmly, in a tone that made both men tense. The blade lingered a moment more before he withdrew his blade but not before leaving a cut across the elf’s cheek.

 

The elven boy gasped and shuddered at the pain as the man cackled. “Whoops. Slipped.” They threw the loaf of stale bread to the ground in a puddle for the elf before stalking off towards the tavern in town. The elven boy sank down to his knees staring down at the ruined bread with mournful eyes, his pointed ears drooping in sadness like a frightened dog. Tears were brimming in those pale orbs, as blood dribbled from his cheek wound. He looked on the verge of losing what little composure he had left. Eddie shook his head, feeling sorry for the young man. That bread was all he could afford with what he had been paid if he wanted to stay at the inn for a night. He was hoping to find work on the island at one of the farms and the rest of his money was needed to ride the ship across.

 

“Come with me.” The orc tapped him on the shoulder and gestured for him to get up, helping him to his feet with large strong hands. The elf was hesitant to comply but he felt he had little choice since all he could do was mourn his empty belly and lost bread. His head hung as he followed the orc, the larger male curved a strong arm around his shoulders and tucked the elven boy under his arm protectively. Guiding him back behind the forge where a large stonework building was. The door to enter the shop was in the front but the Orc lived around the building to the end half. He stayed close to his business encase he’s needed and he didn’t want to live inside the shop since business and his private life shouldn’t be in the same place. Makes it harder to focus.

 

The living area wasn’t very big since it was part of the main building, one open floor plan with a fireplace and hearth for cooking. A large bed, big enough for the massive orc to fit comfortably and a large table for eating at. There were wardrobes and cabinets and at the end of the bed was a trunk to store additional blankets and such in. There was a bookshelf off to the side as well. It was like any other single dwelling home and very cozy.

 

Once inside, Eddie gestured for the elf to sit down by the table and stay put. He went to the trunk and dug around inside until he found a small leather roll up kit. Within was a myriad of medical supplies like one would find in a military infirmary. There were bandages and small vials holding salves and poultices. He returned to the table and laid it out before going to a water bucket to scoop out a tankard full for the elf to drink but not before dampening a rag with a little bit. He handed the rest of the tankard to the boy who sat nervously by himself. His eyes turned down as if he were afraid of the large orc male. “Don’t worry. I’m not going to hurt you.” He waited for the elf to take the tankard before he cupped his chin with his free hand and dabbed at the bleeding wound. Clearing away the blood. “What’s your name little one?” He asked softly, creating a more comfortable feel with the casual conversation, hoping to relax the smaller male.

 

“Walondriel.” He winced as the damp rag rubbed away the crimson staining his skin. “You can just call me Waylon.” His long pointed ears would perk then droop back down as he grimaced and winced through the whole ordeal.

 

Once the cut was cleaned, Eddie moved onto smearing an herbal salve across it to fend off infection and help it heal more smoothly. It wouldn’t scar as badly but it would still be present. “You’re a long way from home Waylon.” Eddie spoke softly, wiping the excess salve off of his fingers before raising a dry clean bandage to cover the elf’s cheek, a sticky sap like residue would keep it in place so it wouldn’t fall away. It was easy enough to wash off but bitter scented. It was worth keeping injuries covered for healing. “What are you planning to do now that you’re here in the city?”

 

“I was hoping to go to the island in search of work.” He explained, touching his cheek gently when Eddie stepped away and started folding the kit back up to return to his trunk. Waylon took a few large sips from his tankard and sighed.

 

Eddie watched him in the corner of his eye, seeing those expressive ears and eyes fascinated him. It wasn’t the first time he’s seen an elf but most were much older and hardened so the mistreatment they witnessed didn’t bother them much. Waylon was still young and new to all this meaning he had left home recently or had been traveling with others of his kind until recent. “I doubt you’ll find work on the island. With the war, folks can’t afford to hire anymore hands to help. The island included. Plenty of refugees come here searching for work but end up living on the streets.” Eddie explained as he closed the trunk and went over to the hearth. There was a pot sitting on the edge, warmed by the flames but not too hot. He opened it and ladled out a bowl of stew he made the night before. It was meant to sit and cook for a long period. The longer it cooked, the more flavor it had. There were plenty of root vegetables and tender hunks of meat inside flavored with all sorts of herbs. He would trade for things here in the city. The locals when they couldn’t pay for things would offer him a cut of venison or beef for some leather work, herbs for a fixed buckle or repairing a broken hoe and so on. He enjoyed the trades and bargains. When money was scarce, it’s how they each got along.

 

“Here. I bet you’re hungry.” He handed the boy the wooden bowl full of hot stew. Setting it down on the table, he went over to the water basin to wash up his hands and wipe the soot from the forge clean from his face. His blue orbs keeping tabs on the little elf while he scarfed down the offered food. It was apparent he hadn’t eaten much in a while. He wondered if they were even feeding him in that logging caravan. Some mercenaries despise nonhumans and a lot of people think paying them scrap coin at the end of a job like that was kind enough that they wouldn’t tend to the needs of their elven or orcish workers the same way they would their human ones. He sighed, shaking his head as he dried his hands and face off, an idea crossing his mind. “Are you familiar with a forge?”

 

Waylon looked up in confusion, his pointed ears folding back as his brows knitted together. His mouth full of stew as he worked through it to try to speak. Eddie could hardly hold back a smile. He really wanted to see how many more expressions the young boy had with those ears. They were much longer then most elves he’s seen. Some of the ones with naturally longer ears had the tips cuts off to shorten them or had them pierced and folded down into a curled like fashion. This was common among the refugees. This was the first elf he’s seen with his ears undoctored and he found it positively adorable. “I’ll take that as a no.” Waylon nodded in affirmation and Eddie continued. “Well then, starting tomorrow you’ll start learning.”

 

That same confused stare came again and Eddie patted the elf on the head fondly, watching them bob and twitch with the motion. He wondered if they were sensitive at all but kept those thoughts to himself. “You’ve nowhere else to go. You’re short on coin and nobody else will hire an elf. I’ll take you under my wing as my apprentice. No coin but you get free room and board, a hot meal every day and a bed to sleep in. If you ever need anything, I’ll pay for it myself.” Eddie explained then added to it. “And if you work for me, those men who attacked you today, won’t be able to touch you. If they harm me or my apprentice, they have to deal with the General and will be charged with treason. There’s no safer place in all the city then right here with me.”

 

Waylon swallowed down the mouthful of stew, finally, and spoke the only thing on his mind at the moment. “Why?” Not that the offer didn’t sound nice. It was more then nice actually. It gave him a trade to live by and immunity against the angry elf haters. He wouldn’t have to sleep on the streets or starve, but he wasn’t sure why all of a sudden the orc was offering him this position.

 

“Call it a selfish necessity.” Eddie rubbed the back of his neck as he continued to explain. “I can’t keep up with the orders from the military without a second hand. Even the smallest bit of help will do wonders in my workload. I can have you running errands or deliveries for me or have you working on leather patch work in no time. That’s the easiest part but also time consuming. My attention needs to be completely on the forge and metal work.” He left out the other parts of his ‘needs’ but he figured they would come to that later on down the line after they get to know each other a bit more.

 

Waylon considered this offer a little longer, seeing mostly benefits in it and not very many downsides. Though he didn’t know of many elves who specialize a trade in smithing so this would be new to him and he hoped he was good enough to do right by the orc’s needs. “Okay then. I accept your offer, um, Eddie was it?” He asked, not really sure since he heard the men say his name.

 

“Yes, my name is Eddie.” He smiled, harboring most of his excitement inside himself.

 

“You’re an orc, right? Your coloring isn’t normal from what I’ve seen of other orcs.” Waylon pointed out. Not only did Eddie have bright blue eyes that weren’t the norm for orc’s, his skin coloring was more of a pale grey instead of the dark green or earthier colors of his kind. His human genes were clashing and the pigment was conflicting with the other genes in his body. His skin was still very durable and tough, not easily harmed or burned and very resistant to high levels of heat or the most extreme of cold weather. He was very large compared to a human but rather small when placed next to a full blood orc. His shoulders were broad but most of his size came with his height and not so much in girth. Other orcs were like a brick wall of muscles and flesh, barely making it through thresholds and needing armor built twice as wide and all the way around. He wasn’t bulky like an ox. And he had long black hair that he kept cut to a dark undercut style so as not to get singed in the forge or caught while he’s working. He also did not sport the large pair of tusks like many orc have. He had sharp incisors in the front that were a little bit bigger than a human’s but not by much, and certainly not enough to stick out of his mouth like other orc do.

 

“I’m half orc, little one. My mother was human and my father was orc.” Eddie explained and reached over to ruffle the elven male’s hair. He watched those ears bob and fold back before springing back up to their perked and pointed position. A large toothy grin spread at that. “Finish up eating and get some rest, alright? You’ll start your work first thing tomorrow.” Waylon nodded his understanding and continued to eat his stew. “If you’d like some more, there’s plenty on the hearth. Help yourself and then get some sleep.”

 

 

 

The next couple weeks consisted of Waylon rising at dawn with Eddie and learning how to turn hides into leather and then how to fix and form that leather into workable pieces. Eddie taught Waylon how to fix leather armor or buckles and straps. How to work on saddles and how to choose the right kinds of leather for each piece. He was a fast learner, which Eddie was relieved to have though Waylon did get easily frazzled when the leather cords he made for binding leather together kept breaking. Eddie had to teach him a trick to that and since he’s had little issue. There was one day where Waylon had been working a little too close to the forge for a long period of time and ended up with heat radiated burns on his shoulder and bicep on one side.

 

Since then, his work bench was moved off to the corner where he would have shade from the wall away from the harsh rays of the sun and away from the unbearable heat of the forge. Eddie would apply salves onto Waylon regularly due to all the little mishaps that accompany apprentice work. The mishaps were becoming less regular but he was still recovering from a rather nasty fall when he was carrying water from the well in town to the forge for Eddie to cool his blades in, inbetween sets of heating. Waylon wouldn’t say rather someone had been behind the fall or not but Eddie decided to let it go and treat the poor banged up elf.

 

Luckily enough it was at the end of the day and the forge was dying down for the night so the pair retired to their living space. Eddie was still working on getting Waylon to feel comfortable with sharing a bed with him. For some reason, unless directly told by Eddie, Waylon would find different, very uncomfortable looking places around the home to sleep in. One day he walked in to find him napping, stretched out on the bench of the table and another day, he was curled up in the corner beside the bed, between the frame and the wall. More like wedged in there with his small size. It reminded him of a small rabbit or weasel. Finding the smallest possible place to tuck himself into just to sleep. He wondered if it was a habit he’s learned over the years because most places he finds make it very hard for Eddie to find him and several times he assumed he wasn’t even in the house whatsoever until he spotted that platinum hair in the shadows. When Eddie would ask, Waylon wouldn’t say. He would just apologize again and again until Eddie drags him over to the bed so they both could get some sleep. Waylon didn’t seem to mind the close proximity and sleeping up against the large body. Only when he was by himself did he choose these strange places.

 

When they returned home that night, Eddie went straight to his trunk to retrieve his kit, which was running low on salves lately and he would need to request a trade with the apothecary in the city for more. In the meantime, Waylon removed his tunic and trousers so he could have his most recent injuries tended to, including the gash on his leg from his earlier fall. Luckily nothing was broken but he had falling going up a set of steps that led to the well near the tavern. He had a rather large cut going horizontally across his calve on the side and his palms were scraped up a bit. His soft fingers had formed calluses and blisters from the harder repetitive work and Waylon’s body was bruised and sore more often than not. Eddie reassured him that he would get used to it with time and show him ways to help with those problems so they don’t get in the way of his job. One of them was a massage across his shoulders and back that Eddie would do to make sure he wouldn’t injure his back from the workload.

 

When Waylon was finished undressing, he sat on the bench but Eddie directed him to the bed with a single nod of his head. The elf gave a sheepish look and nodded, his ears dropping back a bit with the look. Eddie never got tired of seeing those expressive traits. Once Waylon was seated, he started tending to the open wound on his leg, washing it off with a damp rag before covering it in a salve. He wrapped it up firmly with clean fresh bandages and patted the elf on the knee with praise. Sitting up, he kissed Waylon’s forehead gently and watched the deep blush spread across his features. The red flush rising and making his ears fold back a bit. His blue eyes wide for a moment but he didn’t speak. He tilted his head off to the side to look away sheepishly while the orc spread more of the salve across his slightly burnt and very bruised shoulders and the sides of his arms. On the first day, Waylon offered to do it himself but Eddie was adamant to do it, stating Waylon wouldn’t be able to properly reach all the spots. It’s been a couple weeks and he still couldn’t get over the rough calloused fingers working over his sensitive skin. The hot breath at the back of his neck and the gentle caress of those hard working palms. Running across his work worn fair skin. The rising heat in his face spread to his ears and down his neck a bit as the gentle fingers trail down over his spine to his hips and lower back. Applying pressure in the occasional spot to rub and massage gentle circles until the tension released.

 

A soft sound escaped Waylon’s lips, his ears folding back with their deep red blush coloring them. His pale blue orbs closed behind his pale eyelids. He’d tilt his head back as his body relaxed at the skilled and knowledgeable touches. It wasn’t long before Eddie situated himself in the bed more completely, legs spread while he put his back to the headboard. His arms looping around Waylon’s waist to pull him up flush against his chest. This was something the orc had done over the past week or so. It meant he was going to be working on him awhile which usually led to a quick sleep for the elf.

 

The orc didn’t exactly have that in mind for tonight. He had been working his way up over time until he had the elven boy right where he wanted him. Drawing him close and relaxed, sensing no ill intent at all in his actions. Though Waylon was always adorably red in the face, Eddie was always innocent in his touches. Tonight that wasn’t all that was on his mind as his hands massaged the elf’s hips, rubbing in slow careful motions that had the blonde making all kinds of delightful sounds. A voice so melodious when given relief. He wanted his little elven bird to sing for him tonight.His hand slipped down to the front of Waylon’s body, the large palms rubbing at the elf’s pale untouched thighs and hips, roaming up from there towards his groin while his other hand trailed up along his front side, rubbing over his rib cage. Once so skinny, he was now gaining a bit of meat on those bones with all the hearty meals. Even his arms were gaining a bit more muscle and he was becoming more durable with each passing day. No longer a dainty little flower that was being picked on in the market square. He still had a long way to go though, but it was a nice start for now.

 

Waylon made a sound of surprise when the large palm pressed over the space beneath his undergarment. He wore a small pair of shorts to keep his malehood covered up. He was a creature of modesty after all. The orc had no problem flaunting his own stature but Waylon wasn’t raised to be so forward with his body like others were. His pale blue eyes opened as pink lips parted to speak up. “Eddie, what..?” His voice drifted into a groan when the gentle touch became a little more forced when the palm applied a small bit of pressure against the bulge beneath the thin cloth. Waylon had been hoping it would have been overlooked but the orc noticed it with ease. Rubbing slow circles over it and watching the elf squirm in his lap. One arm braced over Waylon’s chest so he wouldn’t move too much and the hand around his waist was enough to keep his hips still. Those pointed ears were nearly blood red right to the very tips as a moan escaped his lips. He closed his eyes as the hand on his chest rubbed a rough scarred thumb over his pink little rosebud of a nub, watching it pucker and swell with stimulation.

 

“Relax little one. I only want you to feel good. I’m not going to harm you.” He purred into Waylon’s ear as his lips brushed over the tip. He teased it with his teeth, as his palm continued its steady motions. Waylon’s legs spread a little further but were ultimately caged in by Eddie’s. Keeping them bent and flexing as his hips twitched. Eager to buck into the palm and grind into the pleasant sensations. His head tipping back against Eddie’s chest as his own lithe frame trembled. Soft sighs and moans continued to rise unhindered as the orc went to work on the sensitive places. Plucking at the rosy nubs, exchanging up between the two so both got a little love in the process. His fingers remained outside of the confines of Waylon’s shorts just to keep that boundary there. Though he intended to work on that a bit later but for now, baby steps.

 

His lips brushed over those sensitive tips of his ears and he nibbled on his earlobe fondly. Giving him light affections and seeing those pale eyes open part way, panting breath rising as he neared the edge. The elf’s expressive eyes damp with the myriad of new sensations building up along with the heat in his belly. It was all new to Waylon and he wasn’t very sure how to handle it. His eyes were clouded with need. Wanting to be provided that release as he mewled up at the orc. “Eddie..please.”

 

“Alright little one. I’ll give you what you want. But you have to pay me the price in return.” Waylon’s expression twisted up into fearful desperation. Afraid he may not be ready to provide whatever it was that Eddie required for his price to permit release. Eddie noted this look and couldn’t help but laugh as he teased the little elf. “Give me a kiss and relief is yours.” The fear drained out of Waylon as another moan rose up in his throat. His body arching slightly, head tilted back and turned just enough to slot their lips together. Catching the orc’s with a gentle kiss that turned hungry and deepened when the blacksmith reclaimed control. His palming motions quickened but their lips did not part until Waylon was crying out in orgasm. His body trembling in the orc’s loving embrace. He peppered soft kisses across his neck and shoulders, going up to lovingly nibble on the male’s ears before trailing back to those soft quivering lips.

 

The elf’s body relaxed against his as he kissed him gently, rubbing his thighs in soothing motions. “Did you like that little one?” Eddie crooned affectionately, feeling Waylon’s head nod in affirmation. He could tell that sleep was consuming the elf after releasing the tension from the day. He didn’t blame him for giving in. With one last peck on the lips and a subtle kiss to his forehead, Eddie situated himself and Waylon so the elf was lying with his chest against Eddie’s. His head propped up on his shoulder and his legs tangled between the orc’s. He didn’t mind the mess in Waylon’s shorts, pressing against his abdomen, opting to remove them for Waylon’s comfort so as not to deal with them drying up in the night and chafing. He pulled a blanket over their bodies and brushed his fingers through the long blonde locks, braided neatly this morning and now a mess of tucked strands hanging freely from their ribbon. He pulled it away from the knot and watched them all fall free, fanning out across the elf’s shoulders and back. Waylon slept peacefully but Eddie spent hours admiring his beautiful elven apprentice, resting so comfortably in his arms. He felt as if he has somehow captured the moon itself and had it huddled so close to his heart. The last of such an innocent breed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment below of what you think. ^.^


End file.
